


Collection of Voltron One shots

by klanceandthebois



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanceandthebois/pseuds/klanceandthebois
Summary: Primarily Klance, but this will mostly be my previously written works to promote my writing before I start releasing longer stories.





	1. Dancing in the rain - cliche af Klance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy, and be sure to stay tuned for more one shots and an upcoming story (preview will be up shortly in this collection)

“I can’t believe it rained today,” Lance whined as he walked through the field, the only warmth that of his boyfriend’s hand.

“I offered you my jacket and you wouldn’t take it,” Keith replied, gently swinging their hands as they walked.

“I’m not letting you freeze either, babe.”

“For fucks sake Lance, you’re in shorts and a t-shirt, at least I have proper pants on. Just take the damn jacket,” Keith replied as he pulled their hands apart so he could remove the jacket.

Lance sheepily took it, still feeling a bit guilty about it, “you know your mullet is actually kind of fucking hot when it’s wet.”

Keith felt his face heating up, despite the cold rain, “shut up.”

Lance laughed and stopped walking.

“What is it?” Keith asked, turning around.

Lance placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders, “dance with me.”

“Lance no fucking way. That’s way too cheesy.”

Lance smirked as he pulled Keith closer, “I know.”

Keith gave in, a smile taking its place on his lips. He rested his hands on Lance’s hips and awkwardly swayed with him.

“Let loose for once Keith, don’t be so uptight. You’re dancing like a robot.”

“I can’t help it, I never learned how to dance,” Keith groaned, he didn’t like not being able to do something.

“You don’t need to learn, it’s a part of you. Dance to the beat of the drum.”

“Lance…” Keith sighed.

“Hm?” Lance hummed as he rested himself against his boyfriend’s neck, not realizing they’d gotten so close but not at all caring.

“There is no drum!”

“Yes, there is. In here,” Lance pulled away enough to point to the left side of Keith’s chest.

“Quit being so cheesy you nerd,” Keith teased as he pulled Lance back towards him, this time towards his lips.

For a beautiful second their lips joined, and the heat took away the cold of the raindrops.

“I hate you,” Lance teased as he placed his forehead to Keith’s.

“Love you too, Lance.”


	2. I'll Catch You - Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't want to fall. No angst, mostly fluff

During such an important mission, it was the last thing Keith needed. He saw Lance below him, who had used his jetpack to get down, but Keith’s broke halfway down and Lance’s stopped working as well, leaving Keith hanging on to a barely-there crack in the rock wall.

“Just jump!” Lance yelled upwards.

“I- I can’t. I’ll break my god damn neck Lance,” Keith felt bad for snapping, but to be fair he was dangling above impending doom with Galra soldiers above him, searching for him with the goal in mind to capture or kill.

“You have to! The Galra will be here soon and we have to get that data!” Lance called over, glancing behind him as the fear of time restraint set in.

“I’d die Lance, just go on without me.”

Lance groaned, “first of all, don’t be a drama queen,” Keith scoffed at that.

“Says you.”

“Secondly,” Lance continued, “you’d die if I left you here to the Galra. So you will jump and I’ll catch you.”

“You’ll what?!” It wasn’t a secret to the rest of the team that Keith had a gay ass crush on Lance, who against Keith’s will had declared them ‘rivals.’

“C’mon, I know you hate me but I’m trying to save your life here.”

“I never said I hated you. But fine, I guess I can jump.” 

It wasn’t the height that had frightened Keith, being a pilot didn’t allow for a fear of heights. It was mostly the fear of hurting Lance with his fall. He continued to think of the way for the least damage. Head first was a no for obvious reasons, if Lance didn’t catch him because he was flying at him at ridiculous speeds he probably wouldn’t survive. Feet first, although easiest, was also a no. He really didn’t want to torpedo kick Lance in the face and break his nose or something. So, most practically, he had to try and fall sideways. Keith used his arms to pull his legs upwards, almost level with his face, and super grateful for all the pull-ups he had done in his life. He let his hands slip off the edge and gravity began to do it’s work. While he was falling it seemed to take longer than normal, and he deducted that gravity on this planet was probably less m/s than Earth.

Lance watched as Keith fell, he couldn’t fuck it up. Not only was Keith’s health at stake, but it was also his chance to impress his crush. He held his hands out in front of him, trying to guess the exact location Keith would land. Then it was impact. He had to use all his strength to keep his arms up and make sure he didn’t drop the purple-eyed, mullet boy who had oh-so-cheesily stolen his heart.

There was a moment of registering, before both of them realized Lance had done it, and Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck in his best attempt at a hug while Lance held him bridal style. ‘Holy shit, Lance is holding me bridal style.’

Keith quickly jumped out of Lance’s arms and gave him a proper hug.

“It’s been awhile since the last time we did this,” Lance joked. Keith scrunched his eyes in confusion before pulling away as his eyes widened.

“You did remember you little shi-”

“No! I remembered recently, but there really was no way to tell you without making things awkward,” Lance quickly glanced down as he shuffled his feet, glancing back up so he could catch Keith’s reaction, only to find himself staring into the boys captivating eyes.

Then there was no thought given as Lance leaned in.

“Woah- what are you doing?” Keith cursed himself for ruining the kiss but it was out of pure shock.

“I- sorry it just seemed like we were having a moment and I lost control and then suddenly without thinking I was-”

Keith chuckled before placing his hands on Lance’s hips, pulling him in for a proper kiss. Their lips met a bit sloppily, Keith bit Lance’s lip causing a moan to erupt from the boy. Lance snaked his arm around Keith and moved the other hand to his hair, grabbing a fistful and pushing his head forwards to deepen the kiss. Lance licked Keith’s lip and the moment his lips parted he pushed his tongue in. Keith was going to fight back with his tongue, but instead he allowed the Cuban boy to explore his mouth, leaving no part untouched. Keith moaned into the Kiss, causing Lance to hold back his slight smile. Both of them forgot where they were.

“I think they went down here!” a soldier yelled, causing Keith to pull away.

“Shit, we have to hurry,” Lance said, quickly wiping the mixed saliva from his lips as he ran towards the location Pidge had sent them.

Keith followed suit, slightly reluctant, “we are definitely continuing that later,” he grumbled to himself before speeding up to catch up to Lance.


	3. Roses (angst) - Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is dying, but he isn't worried about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate spoilers so the chapter descriptions don't say much. Does anyone read those things anyways?

Lance flew backwards, but to his surprise he felt no pain, just the world in slow motion as he fell straight onto his ass, his head following and smacking against the ground with an unpleasant thump. Then the pain kicked in, like a crashing wave, one moment he was staring peacefully at the water and the next he was drowned in a wave of pain and fear and guilt.

Pain.

His mind swirled as he had a silent panic attack. He couldn’t hear anything, his vision was blurred, and his body was nearly immobile. It was like he was paralyzed in a dream. Only it wasn’t a dream. Lance knew that too well by the way his stomach uncomfortably twisted and his breathing caused a sharp sting.

Fear.

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t protect himself or his team. In fact, he had put them in more danger because he became dead weight. Rather than a help, he was a hindrance. A nuisance. A pest.

Guilt.

He turned his head, though everything in his body told him not to, to see Keith with a tear soaked face as he ran towards Lance. Then he looked at himself, seeing red, so dark it matched the colour of a rose, spilling out. He realized what he’d done. Jumping in front of a sword to save Pidge’s life seemed like a great idea until it had struck, almost like a punch to the gut. He’d broke Keith’s damn heart.

The hands wrapped around him as Keith pulled him closer, not caring about the blood that stained his white paladin armour. Whispering to Lance, something he couldn’t hear through the ringing in his ears but assumed it was something along the lines of ‘stay with me, everything will be okay.”

Then it was all gone and his vision faded to black, the world around him fading.

But then it reappeared.

It was like a video game, when you’d die the screen would go back only to flick back on telling you that you had an extra life.

But Lance didn’t have an extra life. So why in the universe was he alive?

The place he was in, was different. It was his room, and when he pulled his shirt up, there was no cut or scar.

“Lance,” he followed the voice to its owner, Keith.

 

“Keith, how am I- is this real? Are you really-” Lance reached outwards for some sort of touch to verify reality. When his hand met Keith’s chest, he felt nothing, he only saw.

“Lance you’re dying,” Keith informed him. Lance swallowed dry. “I love you, just remember that.”

Lance was crying, he could tell by the wetness that stained his shirt, but he couldn’t feel the tears.

“I love you too,” lance whispered, clearly hurt as he reached for his stomach, the pain hitting him once again.

“Please wake up,” Hunk had suddenly appeared out of thin air, hugging the man. To his surprise he felt the warmth, or remembered it from previous times, he wasn’t sure.

“At least let us say goodbye,” this time it was Allura.

It made Lance wonder if his friends were really gathered around a healing pod, talking to him (or rather at him) as he made his way into the afterlife.

“We need you,” Shiro chirped in, his metallic hand resting on Lance’s shoulder.

“You were like a brother to me. When I lost-” Pidge was crying as she stepped towards him, “when I lost my dad and Matt I let you take his role. I know I didn’t show it but I love you Lance! You were just like my brother.” Pidge cried into her hands.

“Thank you, for saving my sister,” Matt said.

“You reminded me of one of the friends from my youth,” Coran added solemnly.

“You make my son happy, please don’t leave him like I did,” it was someone he hadn’t known very well but instantly liked, Krolia. Everyone was there. Even…

“You were not a fan of me, but I can see how much your friends care. And you are an excellent paladin,” Lotor.

He didn’t want to die, not yet at least. He had Hunk to joke around with, Pidge to play video games with, Keith to kiss, a universe to save.

“How do I open my eyes?” Lance questioned. No one answered.

Lance wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he slipped in and out of dreams.

It was often his friends’ voices that caused them. Usually coming to tell him they missed him, let off some steam, or even just to watch. He couldn’t see them watching him, but he sure as hell felt it, and he could always tell who it was by their breathing pattern.

He began to wonder if he was in a coma. Or if he’d already died and this was some twisted hell. It could’ve been heaven, but that seemed unlikely.

Then he felt a pain in his head, so intense he began to question whether or not his moment had come. And all at once, it stopped. And his eyes fluttered open as he reached a hand out to stabilize himself against a wall, finding only open air as he stumbled forwards into a pair of arms.

“Lance!” Hunk yelled, making his ears ache. He heard footsteps as more people ran into the room to greet him.

“You are all creepy as hell,” Lance managed to croak.

“Why?” Keith asked, pulling Lance in for a hug and placing a kiss to the top of his head.

“You’d just sit there and stare at me,” Lance offered. He pulled away from Keith’s embrace, placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek (though Keith didn’t seem to mind) and went over to Pidge.

“I remember what you said,” he said as he kissed the top of her head, “gracias, hermana.”

“What the quiznack does that mean?” Pidge questioned as she hugged Lance tightly.

“I said ‘thank you, sister.’”

Pidge smiled and pulled away, looking up at Lance with admiration.

Before Lance could move on, Matt jumped on him, earning a slight glare from Keith, “thank you for protecting Pidge,” Matt practically squealed.

“Anytime,” Lance paused for a moment, “but don’t test out that offer,” Lance jokingly pointed at Pidge before turning towards Shiro.

“Good to have you back,” his tone was warm, but he only hugged Lance for a moment.

He finished with his greetings and his many praises, but he really just wanted to get out of there. He needed a moment to take it all in, all being life.

Keith ran after him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I love you so much, never forget that,” Lance hummed in response and placed his forehead against Keith’s.

“Te amo,” Lance whispered and placed a light kiss on his nose. Thankful to have his boyfriend back in his arms.


	4. Strangers (teaser) - Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short, there's not much to summarize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: a teaser for my current work (which will be a full length story). I'll try to update as often as possible, especially because I'm on summer vacation right now.

“Right now I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge,” Lance stated, staring at the man before him.

He was slightly shorter. His outfit a hue of reds and blacks. His hair was a bit long, dragging into a mullet at the back. And to top it all of he was wearing fingerless gloves; the most pointless things ever invented.

“Can I pick?” The man asked, staring him down, sending a shiver down Lance’s spine.

“Depends. What would you pick?”

He stood there for a moment and rubbed his chin before nodding to himself, “the bridge please.”

Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes, “deal.”

“I’m Keith by the way.”

“Lance.”

“Maybe next time I will take you up on that kiss offer,” Keith added, winking as he turned around before he could catch Lance's blush.

And just as quickly as he rode in on his motorcycle, he drove off just as fast.


End file.
